1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a method for providing information in a system including an electronic device and an information providing server and an electronic device thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method for providing information in a system including an electronic device, which provides local information in real time using a social network service, and an information providing server and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, with the distribution of mobile devices (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc.) and the establishment of network infrastructure, users may share their thoughts freely, without any limits of time and space. In particular, in the related art, as social network services, e.g., Twitter and Facebook have been developed, users are able to share their thoughts anywhere and anytime.
In the related art, people used to check local information of a specific area, such as weather information and traffic information, by looking at a specific homepage. In particular, local information, e.g., weather information and traffic information, is important information which needs to be provided in real time. However, weather information on a specific homepage in the related art is usually previously predicted information, instead of information which is updated in real time. Therefore, it is difficult for users to check current weather conditions, which are constantly changing.
Accordingly, a method for allowing users to check local information, such as weather information and traffic information, in real time is required.